Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, such as navigation systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including mobile communication. As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile communication technology, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space.
The ever increasing need for information in modern life requires users to have access to information at all times, even while moving. However, signals used in mobile communication effectively have finite transmission ranges. As a user travels, communication channels can be chosen using a handover or handoff process to account for the limited signal range and utilize a signal having high power from a base station or between multiple base stations. The failure to successfully change channels result in increased number of dropped calls and also places unnecessary strain on the resources.
However, the increased burden on the communication networks, the advances in transportation methods and the rapidly changing landscapes are all contributing to increase in handover failures. Further, the increase in demand and access speed of the information has already placed a strain on the network resources, requiring efficiency in managing such resources.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with adaptive handover controller. In view of the increasing consumer needs, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.